


教堂里的黑猫（上）

by frogko



Category: fadoms
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 推荐配合bgm：网易云-罂粟花冠，写肉的时候疯狂循环~！很符合这文的节奏





	教堂里的黑猫（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐配合bgm：  
网易云-罂粟花冠，写肉的时候疯狂循环~！很符合这文的节奏

教堂里的黑猫（上）  
-欧洲十七到八世纪黑死病猖狂和猎巫行动背景  
-胜出初设，カツヤミ（胜己x赤谷海云）  
-🔞️含  
⚠️有关于宗教神职的渎职描写，此文内容为半架空的设定不针对不褒贬任何现实中相关信教组织，如果有不能接受者，请不要往下看。

德高望重（？）受人爱戴的神父胜己，和爱捣鼓草药给人治病结果被认为是女巫而被迫逃到教堂成为见习修女的海云。

―――――――――――――――――――

（一）玫瑰花环

《Ring a Ring o' Roses》

Ring around the rosy  
玫瑰鲜花绕成圈  
A pocketful of posies  
口袋里装满花束  
Ashes, Ashes  
灰烬，灰烬  
We all fall down  
我们全都倒下了

村里的孩子在玩绕城一圈的游戏，一边唱欢快的童谣，一边手拉着手转圈圈，歌谣结束时所有人一起坐下如果，有些人不小心没坐稳后仰摔倒，同伴就会笑着让他当下一场捉迷藏的“鬼”。

就在孩子们笑着打闹的时候，眼神最好的布鲁斯看见了个村口走来了一个人，拖着脏兮兮的麻布斗篷，看不清长相，大白天遇上都让人觉得可怕。孩子们立刻尖叫起来，他们不喜欢这个陌生人，有几个孩子捡起树枝壮胆，布鲁斯干脆拿起小石头砸向这个打扰他们游戏的不速之客。

“你是什么人？来村子里做什么？！”

“快点说快点说！不告诉的话我们就用石头打你了！鬼鬼祟祟的，肯定不是好人！”

不能怪这些孩子无礼放肆，现在城里瘟疫盛行，死了好多人，大人们会吩咐叮嘱这些孩子要小心外面来村里的人，说不定他们身上就染了病或者是一群从城里跑出来的强盗，听说村里一个寡妇的儿子去年进城里去谋求生计，也不幸在这场大瘟疫里死去了，失去儿子的她伤心欲绝，之后几乎每天到要去教堂祷告祈福，但这两种来访者都不是最可怕的，最可怕的是女巫，那会将恐怖诅咒和瘟疫灾难带给整个村子。

几个孩子开始乱扔树枝和石子，穿着黑斗篷的陌生人慌乱地躲开，摆手让他们停下，胆大的布鲁斯几乎要冲到那人面前，那人拍了拍满是尘土的衣服半蹲了下来，准备摘下斗篷帽子，布鲁斯和几个孩子见状吓得赶紧退后几步，举着小树枝挥舞，胆子小的几个则躲到了树后面远远地看着他。

斗篷下不是一张狰狞恐怖的恶人脸，只是一位因为赶路而相当疲惫的少年，黑色像枯草一样杂乱的黑色卷发蓬松地盖在他的右脸上，脸色有点苍白看起来就像是营养不良，左边脸颊上还有稍许被太阳晒出来的浅色雀斑，暗红色的眼瞳像深色草丛里的一朵快枯萎的玫瑰花，少年对面前几个孩子温柔地微笑着表示友好，孩子们觉得这个人还算亲切，就不那么害怕防备了。

“你们别害怕，我不是什么坏人，我叫海云（ヤミクモ），是个从城里过来的医生。”

不知道是不是因为太久没有喝水，海云的声音有些沙哑，他嗓子难受得轻轻咳嗽了几下，从怀里拿出一包晒得干枯的草药，里面有很多能治常见病的药材，一些孩子从村里的神父那里学过这些，能认出几种药，就相信了海云说的身份。

“你的名字好奇怪啊，你是外乡人吗？”

“嗯，我是从很远很远的地方过来的，你们知道圣特（Santa）教堂在哪里吗？我想去找那里的神父。”

布鲁斯给海云指了一条路，一直通向村子。

“沿这条路向北一直走就能看到了，你是要去找圣特教堂的胜己神父吗？他是个很好的人，有时候还会给我们玩具，不过他说我必须先好好学习才可以拿玩具。”

“那是因为你笨，一道题目都做不出来才会没有玩具。”

旁边一个高个子的小孩嘲笑没有玩具的布鲁斯，布鲁斯气得小脸通红，抓起树枝要和他“决一死战”。

看着一群孩子无忧无虑玩闹的样子，这个来自外乡的陌生人忍不住笑了笑，又叹了口气，他对布鲁斯道了谢，重新戴上帽子，低着头赶路，一路上的风景很好，很显然这个村子还没有被黑死病肆虐，海云想起了自己还在主城的时候，路边到处都是横倒的尸体，大多是贫民窟里生活困苦的穷人，都没人愿意把他们的尸体收好掩埋，空气里是死亡和浓烟的味道，担心村里的人不欢迎不速之客，海云刻意避开行人，脚步加快了一些，路边的风景变得模糊了一些。

圣特教堂是建在一座乡村里的罗马式教堂，外观是石墙材料堆砌起来的，旁边建了简单的高塔钟楼，看起来像一座守护这片土地的堡垒，没有过多的华丽装饰，很简单朴素，在这个黑死病时期，生活总是伴随死亡和恐惧，教堂和教会成为了人们心里最后的安慰和寄托。无论多么叛逆的人都会对代表着神圣的教堂抱有敬畏之心，会在礼拜日来教堂参加集体祷告会，请求神对自己宽恕。

今天不是礼拜日，教堂里没有什么人，除了几个虔诚的信徒来拜访之外，相当安静。刚刚送走玛丽珍太太的胜己（カツキ）神父正在无聊地晒太阳，他不算那种高高在上的古板神职人员，甚至脾气有些古怪，他喜欢在街上散步时和别人打招呼，会恶作剧村里目中无人的小孩不被发现，当有人有求于他时，神父也不介意帮个忙，因为大多数问题对于他来说都易如反掌，不过今天教堂里溜进来了个不小的“麻烦”。

胜己看到一个穿着破麻袋的人蹑手蹑脚地从侧门溜进教堂，以为他是一个小偷，从桌子的抽屉里拿出一本圣经，不过胜己可不打算用传教感化这个小偷（他不需要看书就可以念经文），毕竟这个人都敢来教堂偷东西了，肯定是走投无路的人。圣经里夹着的是一把枪，在上帝面前偷窃的人也许不畏惧教义，但肯定畏惧子弹。

赤谷海云驻足在教堂内，面前是举行弥撒的大堂，每一张椅子都带着神圣的意味。他回忆自己在主城时偶尔会陪医院的病人一起来教堂做祷告，不过现在教会的人在全城通缉抓捕自己，是绝对不能回去了，就在他沉浸在过去的回忆时，他感觉背后有人用枪抵住了他的后脑勺。

“嗨，别动，除非你想看到你的脑浆撒到教堂的台阶上，我也不一点都想清理一个小偷的尸体。”

赤谷海云慢慢举起双手，他觉得身后的人声音十分熟悉，就试探着开了口

“小、小胜？是你吗？”

一个沙哑的声音说出了让神父忍不住皱眉的昵称，这个蠢到让他起鸡皮疙瘩的称呼让他想起了一个朋友，为了学习医术去了主城后他们就好几年没见面了，瘟疫爆发后，更是生死未卜，如果现在是旧友相见，神父心底还有些激动，但还是保持以前的相处习惯，忍不住要奚落一下他。

“叫我胜己神父，好歹我现在是受人尊敬的神职。”

“胜己神父，能不能先把枪放下啊…我是赤谷海云，不是小偷。”

“唉？我不记得我认识这个人唉？赤谷海云……哦，想起来了~不是那个跑到主城当医生结果差点掉进死人堆的笨蛋吗？”

胜己收回手枪，赤谷海云松了口气放下手慢慢转过来，确认教堂里没有别人，他才脱下自己斗篷，衣服无处安防，因为这件斗篷脏得像是从垃圾堆里捡的一样，教堂内却是一尘不染，就和胜己穿着的神父装一样圣洁，而赤谷海云的打扮像一个街边求人接济的落魄乞丐。

“海云，你怎么搞得这么狼狈？一个主城里的医生看起来过得比教堂里的老鼠还穷。”

“说来话长……”

面对胜己毫不留情的奚落，海云苦涩地笑了笑，其实他是从主城一路逃出来的，一边赶路，还要一边要躲避教会的追捕，一路上胆战心惊，风尘仆仆，都没来得及好好休整，身上除了脏还很臭，情况比较紧急，他没时间把自己弄得干净整齐一些就跑来见胜己了。

（二）犹大和山羊

山羊用羊角和温暖的皮毛拯救了无辜的人，上帝会不会用他的光辉铭记祝福他呢？

“胜己，那个，你可以……收留我一段时间吗？我现在除了你，找不到可以求助的人了……”

赤谷海云紧张地盯着胜己，这个神父正在无聊地擦着他的十字架项链，即使十字架表面已经很亮了，显然他表现得对海云说的话毫不在意，一直专注着手里的事。

“哈？你在医院认识的那群朋友呢？发现他们都不愿意接济你，所以你来找我了？”

听到胜己提到医院的人，赤谷海云低下头眼神暗了下来，表情很是心痛，沉默了很久，踌躇半天最后还是选择告诉了胜己主城医院的事情。

“他们全被烧死了。”

胜己停下了假装擦十字架的手，神情从嬉皮笑脸变得严肃，原本他以为只是赤谷海云在医院得罪了人被赶走了，没想到赤谷海云要说的事情比他想象的要严重得多。

赤谷海云慢慢地撩开右边的刘海，右眼旁边有一处明显的火伤，在他干净的脸上看起来很突兀吓人，胜己想要上前触碰一下，被海云躲开了，伤口看着非常严重却没有在第一时间好好处理，要么是受伤的人不懂怎么处理，要么是受伤的人当时处境危急没有时间处理，赤谷海云是个医生，那么原因肯定是后者。

“一个教会里很重要的主教染上了瘟疫，教会治不好病，最后选择把人送到了主城医院。但是病情太急根本控制不住，那个人一直高烧，没有几个小时就死了，不知道怎么回事，城里所有人都说负责治疗的几个医生是弑神的女巫，要把他们通通吊起来烧死，我跑去刑场救他们，结果不小心被发现了，好在逃掉了，所以现在我在被教会全城通缉……”

“海云你是多管闲事的笨蛋吗？这么明显还看不出吗？那几个家伙是教会的替罪羊。”

胜己毫不客气地打断海云的阐述，他现在看着海云眼睛旁边的伤口就心烦意乱，知道赤谷海云现在被当做女巫同伙通缉更是头疼。

“现在根本没有完全治疗黑死病的方法吧，就像死神乱挥动的镰刀一样，被砍中就是染上不治之症，能不能活下来根本是看命。在你们这群医生根本没有作用的情况下，无论是贵族还是平民都会选择投奔教会，希望靠着对着神明祈祷保住自己的性命，所有人总想寻求一份安慰，最近教堂的事都莫名其妙多了起来。”

“人们越是虔诚地祈祷寻求教会的庇护，教会的势力就会越强大，就能轻而易举地控制人心。我想主城教会应该不会允许内部人员死于瘟疫吧？不然的话谁还信任他们？但只要让主教死在你们的医院，然后顺水推舟把责任推到医生的身上，这样杀人的就不是瘟疫而是那几个想要救人命的家伙了，真一群恶心卑劣的信教徒。”

赤谷海云惊讶地听着神父一针见血地剖析教会掌控势力的黑暗，胜己一向来都很能看透事情的本质，这不奇怪，但他不理解为什么蔑视高级神职的胜己还选择去了神学院最后当了一名神父，为他不耻的教会工作。

“嗯？你是在奇怪为什么我要当神父吗？”

胜己看出了赤谷海云的疑惑，后者点点头等待他的解释。

“我只是觉得恶心那群道貌岸然的家伙很有趣罢了，在一个所谓的上帝面前净干些肮脏的事。我凭什么要看着这些人完全掌握权力，教会的利益表面上是一致的，从外部根本是坚不可摧，内部全是勾心斗角互相喝血，等到我有能力爬到足以揭露那群败类的真面目的位置的时候，不知道教会还能不能给自己找一块新的遮羞布？”

胜己突然情绪很激动地抓住海云的肩膀，眼睛死死地看着海云，直到海云的眼睛里只倒映着他自己的影子，现在的他一点也不像一个温和慈祥的神父，反而像一个剧院里的疯子演员，歇斯底里地开始他的演出。

“海云你愿意留在这吗？想和我一起去杀了主城的上帝吗？我们一起把那群人钉在十字架上吧？不是都说神被人杀死后都可以复活吗？不想看到他们在十字架上绝望的眼神吗？看看这个时候主城的信教徒还相不相信上帝会救他们。”

胜己的身体不断向前倾斜靠近，赤谷海云只能以一种后仰的方式用腰部支撑平衡。神父在神坛前抚摸旧信徒的脸颊，对着他微笑，尖牙和十字架亮得刺眼，阳光不能完全透进来，所以教堂角落点着几只蜡烛，一个是教会的背叛者，一个是被教会指名捕杀的女巫，魔鬼想要邀请他们做一个交易，代价是亲手掏出上帝的心脏，撕破那些伪善者的脸皮。

“请让我留在这里。”

赤谷海云立刻就做出了决定，因为他也没有别的选择，他不想被教会剥皮然后用火烧死，要拯救别人的前提是自己还活着，明明知道胜己在走一条不能回头的荆棘路，他也会毅然决然地跟上去。胜己听到赤谷海云的如此果断回答，第一时间怔住了，他以为赤谷海云会拒绝，毕竟这个原本善良得连蚂蚁都不愿意踩死的笨蛋现在居然打算和自己一起去杀人，滑稽得让他不禁笑起来，笑声在整个教堂回荡，像来到人间放肆游玩的魔鬼。

过去了片刻，神父停止了大笑，他擦掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，立马换了一副嫌弃的表情，他捏着鼻子叫赤谷海云赶紧去洗个澡，把身上那套脏抹布拿去用火烧掉，说完从仓库找来一套衣服扔给海云让他洗完澡换上。赤谷海云先是高兴得连连感谢愿意收留自己的神父，撑开衣服一看才发现这是一套黑色的见习修女服，神情一下复杂起来。

“胜己，这件是女装，我能不能选择换一套别的衣服……”

胜己歪了歪脑袋，把修女服拿回自己手中，最后对赤谷海云摇头。

“海云没上过神学院也没通过测试，是不能穿见习神父的衣服的，教堂就还剩一套修女的衣服，但是你不愿意穿的话我也不勉强。”

赤谷海云松了口气。

“不过海云你现在身上的衣服必须要烧掉，这是从主城带来的东西，绝对不能留在这里。所以，要么选择穿修女服，要么就选择全裸去当教堂门口的石像吧~！”

“……”

赤谷海云倒吸一口凉气。

两日后，消息灵通的玛丽珍太太开始在街坊邻居之间散播消息，本来只有一个神父的圣特教堂来了一位黑发的见习修女，之前神父喜欢清净不让任何神职新人加入教堂，听说是这位修女特别通神性，才被留下来了，胜己神父对此很重视，还要亲自教导她修女的神职课程。

“一位得到神旨意的修女会给村里带来希望。”

（三）莉莉丝·夏娃

“她是我的骨中之骨，肉中之肉。”

“你我同出一脉，并无尊卑高低之分。”

自从赤谷海云穿上这套意外地合身的修女服后，就开始了刻苦的修行，维持教堂运作和许多日常琐碎的工作本来是由神父和村里的人一起负责的，现在就全部落在了海云一个人身上，同时他不能和在主城一样和别的人正常交流，要尽量规避与外界不必要的接触，偶尔会有村里的小孩跑来看赤谷海云，全被胜己赶走了，虽然村里人都对这个突然出现的修女感到好奇，但也不会冒犯拜访，这对还是逃犯的赤谷海云来说绝对是一件好事。

修女不能在工作时高声交谈，但可以唱歌，胜己神父会一边弹钢琴一边教海云咏颂，赤谷海云丝毫不意外，胜己一直都非常聪明，会什么他都不会有惊讶，神父喜欢听修女的歌声，喜欢看他沉浸在咏唱诗文时的神情，神父会暂时忘记这座教堂周围迟早将被黑死病缠绕吞噬的事。

平静的日子总是很短暂，主城的不幸时不时就会传递到村里，有时只是几句闲言碎语，有时搞得人心惶惶不得安宁。比起被疾病夺去的生命，更让赤谷海云彻夜难眠的是火柱上朋友痛苦的惨叫声和向自己的求救，这周他要协助胜己完成一场殡葬弥撒，离开人世的是玛丽珍太太的女儿安妮，她在外乡的教会学校当教师，因为收留了几名因为父母死于瘟疫而无家可归的孤儿被指控是引诱孩童的女巫，被教会下令绑在城区广场活活烧死了，一起被烧死的还有她偷偷养的一只流浪猫，两具焦黑的尸体一起被随意地扔到了乱葬岗。

“没有想到玛丽珍·史密斯的女儿竟然是女巫，看她的样子还挺像好人的。”

“还好她死在外面了，不然女巫的诅咒可是会给村子带来灾难……”

村里人对这件事窃窃私语，一直是村里最活跃乐观的玛丽珍太太因为女儿的死一蹶不振日益消沉，原本和她关系很好，平日里时常有往来的寡妇，在得知她女儿的事情后也不愿意与她交谈了。

圣特教堂的这次殡葬礼是偷偷举行的，因为教会规定教堂不能为罪恶的女巫举行弥撒，意为让她们永远承受灵魂无所归的痛苦。玛丽珍太太看着怀表内安妮的旧照片痛哭流涕，教堂内不允许高声喧哗，她的痛苦只能压抑成轻声的哭泣。胜己为安妮·史密斯举行了完整的弥撒礼，并祝福她的灵魂能重回故土。

“真理的主！求你赐给他们永远的安息，并以永远的光辉照耀他们。”

“没有想到玛丽珍·史密斯的女儿竟然是女巫，看她的样子还挺像好人的。”

“愿给他开启天门，使他返回家乡：在那里没有死亡，只有永远的福乐。”

“还好她死在外面了，不然女巫的诅咒可是会给村子带来灾难……”

弥撒结束后，赤谷海云见到了在教堂外面长椅上发呆的玛丽珍太太，为她行了基本的福礼后，然后坐在她旁边陪伴。玛丽珍太太给这位亲切的见习修女看了安妮的照片，照片里的安妮还是一位美丽的少女，红色的长发扎着麻花辫，眉眼像极了她的母亲，脸上还有可爱的褐色小雀斑。

“安妮之前写信给我，让我给她寄一双家里做的鞋子，在外面总买不着合适的。”

玛丽珍太太拿出一双新做好的皮鞋，做工很细致，用碎花图案的布仔细地包好，应该是准备送给安妮的，可惜已经寄不出去了。

“如果不嫌弃的话，希望您可以收下这双鞋子，您的身形和安妮很像，我想应该还合适。安妮之前一直想进修道院，不过她很喜欢小孩子，最后选择去了教会的学校当老师。”

当晚外面下了暴风雨，电闪雷鸣，教堂宿舍破旧的窗户被风吹得吱嘎呻吟，赤谷海云睡前试穿了玛丽珍太太送的皮鞋，并不合适，鞋子太小了，毕竟他不是女孩，骨骼和脚的大小是会更大一些的。赤谷海云选择强硬地把脚趾挤进了鞋子，忍受脚前端被挤压的疼痛，和被火焰灼烧的疼痛并不一样，但似乎又是一样的。

睡前修女要负责提着煤油灯在教堂里巡夜，熄灭所有角落的蜡烛后再回自己的房间祷告。赤谷海云看到弥撒大厅有一块地板被掀开，里面有若隐若现的灯光，他还不知道原来圣特教堂还有地下室，他一手举着煤油灯一手提着裙子走下通往地下室的台阶。地下室的光线很昏暗，越往里走越有要窒息的不适感，还有一股食物发酵的味道，闻起来很像酒香，疑惑的修女继续前进，地上有很多圆木桶，是用来装各种酒的，赤谷海云惊讶地发现这个地下室是一个巨大的酒窖，地上乱七八糟，散满红色的酒液和几个酒瓶以及软木塞，看得出在他来之前有好多瓶葡萄酒被解决掉了。

在一片狼藉的中间，是穿着弥撒神父礼服的胜己，手里拿着一瓶酒往自己脸上灌，活像一个在酒馆里耍酒疯的流氓，下一秒就会被酒保赶出去然后倒在大街上叫骂，很难把他和神父身份联系在一起。

胜己看到了走到自己面前的赤谷海云，歪歪倒倒地站起来，从架子上拿出新的酒杯，要递给海云，神父透过酒液能看见修女的样子，像整个人被浸泡在红色的血水里。

“原来是我们美丽的修女小姐大驾光临啊，你的红眼睛真是比这葡萄酒还透亮清澈，要不要赏脸和我喝一杯？”

“胜己神父，按照戒律，你不该饮酒。”

听到赤谷海云的劝诫，胜己噗呲一下笑出了声，像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样，然后一把扯掉了他的十字架项链，扔到了酒杯里，十字架在葡萄酒液里不断下沉到底部，然后酒杯被神父用力砸在海云旁边的地板上，玻璃碎片溅得到处都是，撒出来的葡萄酒弄湿了修女的鞋子。

“去他妈的戒律！！！按照戒律，神父不能包庇异端，那现在我就要扒光你的修女服，然后在那群村民面前拿火把烧了你，他们会亲自用刀割了你的舌头，然后喝酒庆祝。”

“胜己……你喝醉了。”

神父用沾着酒的手指抚摸修女的嘴唇，酒精和手指的温度传递过来，曾经是医生的赤谷海云虽然也不是滴酒不沾，但对会麻痹思维和神经的酒并不热衷，胜己轻佻的调戏让他很紧张，脸也控制不住变红了，用手想推开喝昏头的神父。

“哈……我刚刚梦见你被教会的那群老鼠绑到十字架上，我跑去火场救你，火光和烟都很大，我找不到你在哪里。”

神父把头放在修女的肩膀上，赤谷海云闻到很浓郁的酒味，他猜测胜己应该是因为安妮的死而愤怒痛苦选择酗酒，他轻轻地拍了拍胜己的背，想这样架着胜己离开这个酒味熏天的地下室。

“你当时决定去城里的时候，我他妈都气疯了，为什么不能好好待在这里？嗝！！！”

胜己一边控诉一边打酒嗝，赤谷海云对这个醉鬼神父有点无奈，但还是和他解释安妮是为了去当教会学校的老师才去城里的，那是她的追求。

“我很早就觉得，你真是个笨蛋，长着雀斑的脸真是蠢死了，还喜欢扯什么理想的废话……真的好笑，根本是去送死。”

赤谷海云对胜己的话有点不满，胜己和自己相处时一直是口无遮拦，喜欢嘲笑自己穿修女服的样子，但身为神父，他还是觉得胜己不该酒后胡言乱语，对安妮的选择随意批评，尤其是安妮还是死者的情况下，这简直太不尊重人了。

赤谷海云好不容易把喝得烂醉的神父架到弥撒大厅，大厅的蜡烛还没熄灭，弥撒桌周围还是一片光明祥和的景象，象征圣洁和真理的神像在注视他们。胜己抬起头迷迷糊糊地看向把他带回大厅累得半死的修女，可能以为自己还在做梦，好在这个梦里的赤谷海云没有被教会用火烧死，还很关心地看着自己。

“哈，其实这么看你脸上的雀斑还是很可爱的嘛……和松饼上的芝麻一样，不知道好不好吃”

胜己毫不忌讳地舔了一口赤谷海云的脸颊，似乎是觉得不过瘾，还用牙咬了几下才松口。被占了便宜的赤谷海云摸着自己还粘着胜己口水的脸，震惊不已，想起自己的身形很像玛丽珍太太的女儿，再结合胜己今晚的种种行为来看，他得出了一个惊人的结论――

胜己一直暗恋安妮。

作为这里唯一的修女，他知道圣特教堂的神父背地里从来不是个正经虔诚的神职人，胜己他会嘲笑一些愚蠢的村民、在圣经里藏军火、酗酒在教堂里高声骂脏话，对一个姑娘有暗恋之心也不足为奇，但是赤谷海云心里突然有点不太舒服，或者说是难过，他想到了一个画面，也许不仇恨教会的胜己会是一个普通人，会和心爱的女人结婚生子，组成一个快乐的家庭，而不是变成一个喝得像酒鬼的神父。

“我可是很爱你的啊，…”

“可是你爱我吗？”

站在早上弥撒的位置，在神像的注视之下，神父胜己对赤谷海云修女发问，眼神非常的温柔和真  
诚，海云想他一定是把自己当成心爱的女孩了，结果就迷迷糊糊之中对着自己表白了。虽然修女是不应当妄言的，但看到胜己这副样子，心软的海云实在不忍心拒绝他，姑且让他假替安妮的意志回应他一下吧，犹豫了一下，修女小心地回应了神父的发问。

“我也喜欢你啊，胜己。”

（四）苹果

“夏娃摘下果实和自己的丈夫分享。”

神父胜己不可思议地看着拿着煤油灯的赤谷海云修女，像当时海云还穿着破麻布衣服答应自己会留下来时一样震惊。就算他的意识还算清醒，他表面上也是个喝了好几瓶朗姆酒和葡萄酒后胡言乱语的疯子，但赤谷海云可没有喝一点酒，可他吐字清晰地回应了自己见不得光的感情。

赤谷海云看见胜己笑了，笑得很幸福甚至有些少年人的小羞涩，胜己经常挂着一副微笑，但还没有这样笑过，他更加确信了神父深深喜欢着安妮的猜想，当胜己冲过来抱住海云的时候，他微不可见地叹了口气。

上帝都不知道神父今晚有多开心，哦，好吧上帝应该已经知道了，因为神父抱起他的见习修女在教堂的神像面前转了一圈，像在贫民窟的地下舞池里一样欢闹。神学院没有毕业舞会，就算有他没法邀请已经在主城的赤谷海云来当他的舞伴，不过没关系，他的夏娃已经回到自己身边了，现在还穿着自己给他定做的修女服，胜己控制不住想拉着海云的手在空无一人的教堂里翩翩起舞，赤谷海云则被喜出望外情不自禁的胜己转晕了头。

“如果你愿意，我明天就在这里给我和你主持婚礼~！我的天！鬼知道我等着一天有多久了！”

想象了一下胜己站在神父的位置自己问自己结婚誓词，然后再自问自答我愿意的场景，赤谷海云忍不住笑了，可以一想到胜己心爱的安妮已经死了，这一幕永远都不会发生，他眼神一下子暗沉了下来，胜己的喜悦如此短暂，明天他酒醒发现一切都是虚假的幻觉，就会陷入更深的痛苦，不过能给友人短暂的安慰，赤谷海云还是愿意的。

胜己看到海云笑了然后就一直低着头，以为他是在害羞，神父在修女的额头上留下一个吻，这不是上帝的旨意或祝福，只是爱人之间的吻。胜己把海云横抱起来，在海云小声的惊呼中，走向弥撒祭台。那是平时神父为人们做祷告弥撒的地方，无数的信徒会在教堂大厅的长椅上参加这神圣的仪式，以敬仰的神情倾听神父传达上帝的低语。

神父把他的修女压在了装饰华丽的弥撒台上，这是属于他一个人的祭品，就是上帝来了也别想分享，他要当着上帝的面亵渎按照教义贞洁属于神的女人（修女），神职人员忌淫欲，更忌同性之爱，把见习修女扔到弥撒台上结合，亲吻他雪白的脖颈，两情相悦的狂喜和渎神的背德快感交缠在一起，这可比偷偷对着神像竖中指要爽多了。

当胜己将修女服的领子撕开的时候，教堂的窗户被风掀开了，冰凉刺骨的风夹杂雨吹进了教堂，终于回过神的赤谷海云疯狂挣扎了起来，他推拒神父压着自己的胸膛，可是因为力气太小和体型差距，根本没有什么效果，反而像害羞而欲拒还迎。神职人员的服饰一般都很复杂繁琐，神父一边用怪力扯断了修女的神圣念珠线，一颗颗念珠落在教堂的地板上滚走，再也找不回来，同时还要一边脱掉自己身上的神父装，平时温和的绿眼睛时刻紧紧盯着台上的羊羔，混杂在里面的是要溢出的黑色欲望。

“我想这样做好久了，当你还在主城的时候，我几乎每晚都会梦见你，梦里我把你压在教堂的地板上，让你的眼泪和口水弄脏这昂贵的大理石……”

“不要！我不要！快走开啊！！！胜己你疯了！我不是安妮！别这样！”

胜己已经听不见海云的拒绝了，他把代表禁欲的神职服装脱得差不多，赤谷海云平时包裹在黑色修女服内，因为逃命奔波而偏瘦的身体现在完全暴露在空气中，依旧让人觉得有食欲。神父用冰凉的手指抚摸修女扁平的胸部和有些明显的肋骨，最后停在胸前的小果实上，只要轻轻捏几下，修女就会发出羞耻不堪而且湿漉漉的喘息，因为教堂的建筑设计，在弥撒台位置会放大一切细微声响，连做爱时的喘息也不例外，海云咬住嘴唇的呻吟在整个教堂回响。

神父掀起了修女的大裙摆，触碰教义绝对不允许的禁地，带有老茧的手掌在摩擦修女光洁而又柔嫩的大腿内侧，思索着下一次要享用这紧致的双腿为自己做腿交，不过今天就算了，他等不及和海云玩这些花样，他撬开修女紧闭的嘴唇，用修女的口水沾湿他那用来拿圣经的手指，毕竟他的修女不是真正的女人，不做点准备是要受伤流血的。

“神父、神父……”

修女无助地用双手朝里扣十做着祈祷的手势，神父的手指在修女的肉洞里搅动，洞内的褶皱惊恐地排斥异物的侵入，手指依然掠夺带出一些湿润的肠液。

“仁慈的神父，求求你……”

“别叫我神父，叫我小胜。”

神父不喜欢修女做向上帝祈祷的手势，虽然这是他之前手把手教给修女的，他强硬地扯开修女紧扣的双手，和他十指相扣，神父的体积可怖的凶器正在缓慢地蹭着修女的会阴和穴口，蓄势待发，准备粗暴地闯入能给两个人快乐的禁地。

“小胜……别……”

赤谷海云的身体在发烫，他觉得自己像个初到修道院的少女，却在第一天就要被见色起义的暴徒夺去贞洁，只不过这个暴徒神父是他的救命恩人，在他无家可归的时候给了他庇护所。但赤谷海云是个医生，不是对性懵懂的少女，他清楚地知道之后会发生的一切，能预想后穴口被阴茎挤开时的撕裂感与进入时小腹被充满的饱胀难忍，但他什么也做不了，只能等待这一切发生。

“海云，神在看我操你。”

赤谷海云看到胜己的身后是神像，在烛光下披着一层淡淡的黄光，看着他的两位“信徒”偷食禁果，不过神像的嘴是紧闭的，不会对他们降下任何责罚，不过这种上帝在看着你的暗示，足够让拘谨的修女心跳加速，他选择在混乱之中闭上了双眼。

神父认为修女默许接受了自己，扶着下身准备进入扩张得差不多了肉穴，这个场景他幻想过无数次，但是这次是真实的不是梦境也不是酒精带来的幻觉，他喘着粗气感受修女隐秘紧致的内部包裹自己然后开始试着挺动，和这强烈的舒服感觉比起来，对着赤谷海云的旧照片手淫的快感根本不值一提，神父额头的汗顺着金色的发丝滴落到修女的脸上。

“唔、呜呜哈啊……停下…”

赤谷海云因为扩张不够就被进入感受到剧烈的疼痛，医学院的基本素养让他暗示自己保持冷静拼命吸气放松，但是还是不够，他还是疼得轻轻啜泣起来，脚趾控制不住得卷起，双腿夹紧身上人的腰，修女渐渐忘记了要在教堂噤声的戒律，哭叫着用剪得干净平整的指甲随着神父腰部的向前挺动抓神父的后背，留下几条浅浅红痕，好像幼猫对着要强迫它交配的成年花豹的报复一样没有效果，只会让人觉得很可怜。

经过几次进出，神父无意间摩擦到了能让修女疯狂扭动腰肢的小凸起，修女开始变得甜美诱人的喘息鼓舞了他，不自觉地加快了速度。

神父亲吻了哭泣声慢慢变质的修女。

后半夜的雨越来越大，教堂旁的树叶被雨点打的噼啪作响，发出很密集的水声。教堂的大厅内也在不断回想粘腻淫靡的水声，好像两只发情的拉斯特（lust）恶魔闯入这神圣戒律之地。

tbc.


End file.
